The Wolf's Quest for the Fox
by VeryBerryHayze
Summary: Kayle is surprised with a visit from her past. It is an old powerful friend that once back in her homeland was considered a god of angels, and a legend He turns out to be looking for a certain Ionia fox...the reason is unknown.-Ahri x OC and others! First story also tell me how you like it.


Kayle was getting tired of arguing with her sister on a constant basis. Like they were doing right now. Kayle just happened upon Morgana on the steps of the entrance to the famous League of Legends. Kayle full intended to walk on with her day but Morgana had a different plan. As soon as Kayle was close enough she threw one of her famous bindings at Kayle. Even she was thrown off guard from it. She barely dodge the spell and immediately drew her sword.

"Morgana what is your issue now?"

"You and your snotty looks. Like you're all high and mighty. I feel like I should smack the smile you have right off your face." In the midst of Morgana's rant she saw a gleam of a familiar armor.

Kayle couldn't believe it. She turned to look behind her sister Morgana one more time. It was him. He is alive. There should be no way that he is standing behind Morgana. Her sister didn't know. She had to be told.

He voice echoed the deep resonance that she remembered from when she first saw him, " Hello Kayle, and hello to you too Morgana." Morgana's eyes widened in the same way Kayle knew hers did too. Morgana was the first to speak;

"There's no way you can be here right now."

"Ah but you see there is a way, and you both know how."

Kayles mind raced. He was right, with all of the power he has he could live through hell and back. Like he already has. His eyes softened.

"I can't believe you both still bicker like back then." Kayle's eyes began to water. She dropped her sword and ran towards him. His arms opened and embraced her in a hug that brought all of those memories back.

It was over a thousand years ago. Her and Morgana were just teens. They had no idea how hard life truly would be. The day was crisp and cool like all other days in the Holy City. Spirits were high as the month's meeting was being started. Her mother gathered Kayle and Morgana from the fountain. They always sat in the front next to the seventh judge's seat. The meeting started with the Holy Matriarch raising her hand to the somewhat noisy crowd of angels and other assorted magical beings. Her voice was soothing and calm. You could never cry after she would caress you with her voice. It's just that soothing.

She spoke just loud enough for people to stay quiet to listen to her, " My people I have good news on this day." She glanced at the 13th judge's chair. Smiling she turned to us one more time. "My people your 13th Judge has returned from a long journey to find himself. He has returned to serve his people. He has returned to serve me." The door to the court burst open and a man in a cloak strode through the door. As he put down his cloak his shaggy brown hair covered the side of the face Kayle was on. Even so Kayle felt an aura of power vibrate in each step he took. His right arm was slinged. She thought it was a battle wound until a angel behind her started to speak.

"Don't let that arm fool you young Fredrick. His arm is not broken or unusable. It is kept ther to hold some of his power from escaping a special runic symbol on his arm." After that sentence Kayle ignored the man's words. The 13th judge looked menacing from this angle. Power oozed from him. She felt it almost 30 feet away. Morgana leaned in a whispered to Kayle; "My is he handsome."Her purple hair hid a blush. He was, but there was something else there that made her feel fear. His gaze looked upon the crowd. He smiled which brightened all his features. Kayle looked to her mother for some guidance in the situation at hand. Kayle's mother spoke softly. " He is the Matriarch's eldest boy. It is said he took down over 100,000 demons by himself to save the army from fighting with weak, and low demoralized troops." Kayle gasped very loudly. Loud enough that most of the people around her looked. They gave her dirty looks. She didn't understand why until she looked upon the man's face where their laid a scar that looked like and x on his cheek. One bystander stood and screamed to her asking if she was insulting the judge's looks. The 13th judge intervened though.

"My lady please forgive the child. I doubt that she gasped and such a small scratch. I do believe she gasped at what her mother told her before I turned in this direction." A smirk played his lips. The woman sat down apologizing to Kayle immediately. He walked over to were she was sitting in the front row and knelt down to look at her eye to eye.

"Hello there young lady. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He took her hand and kissed it bowing his head. Kayle blushed a very bright red and she gave a courteous thanks. That was the first time Kayle had ever met Black Wolf. Now he was standing before her with the same happy expression.

Morganna spoke snapping Kayle from her own mind. "Wolf, it is so unbelievable that you are here."

"Unfortunately my ladies I can only say hello and goodbye as I must be off to find someone in the Institute of war."

Kayle finally spoke. " We could help you find who you are looking for if you want. As you see we are both Champions their."

"That would be fantastic."

Morgana and Kayle spoke in unison, "Who are you looking for?"

He answered quickly. " Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox."

* * *

**A/N : Changed some stuff that looked wrong. Followed suggestions on a sentence or two and added the first paragraph. I will be trying to do a chapter every three days. I'm also going on vacation the 15th but I'll still type some up! Thanks for reading and following my story everyone.**


End file.
